The Rise of MagekClan
by Graywhisper
Summary: Follow Graykit and Magekkit, two kits appearing after a lightning strike. Follow them as they live their lives and create a legacy bigger than anyone could ever know. A co write with Magekstar. Pokemon and Warriors crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So, a new story, everyone! A Pokemon Warriors Crossover! :D I'm Co writing this with Magekstar, so the credit for the prologue and most of the allegiances goes to him.**

**AN(Graywhisper):**

**So, a new story, everyone! A Pokemon Warriors Crossover! :D I'm Co writing this with Magekstar, so the credit for the prologue and most of the allegiances goes to him, as well as the bottom AN. Enjoy! ;3**

The Rise of Magek Clan

Clans of PokèLakeForest

DRAGOCLAN dragon

Leader- Dracostar- Salamence- This wise, old leader keeps the ambition of Dragoclan to a minimum.

Deputy- Nitestrike- Dragonite- This angry Pokemon had his eye on Dracofeather and since she left, has been very hateful towards Freeclan.

Medics- Altcloud- Altaria- This gentle Pokemon is known for fixing Pokemon up with the most gentle and cloudlike touch.

Warriors-

Haxwave- Haxorus- This powerful Pokemon is one of Dragoclan's best hunters.

Garclaw- Garchomp- This suprisingly gentle Pokemon is known for helping keep the peace in Dragoclan. Her mate is Nitestrike. She is pregnant, but no kits yet.

Hydrestrike- Hydreigon- This Pokemon always seems to be getting into trouble with fights and whatnot.

Elders-

Drudwave- Druddigon- This old Pokemon usually sleeps.

Apprentices-

Gonpaw- Bagon- This newly apprenticed Pokemon is very energetic. Mentor is Haxwave.

ELECTROCLAN electric

Leader- Mantrike- Staticstar- an old yet wise leader that has led his Clan through many moons. He is often forgetful, because of his age, but his Clan loves and trusts him anyway.

Deputy- Luxio- Lightningtail- A brave yet fair deputy, mostly taking over the leader duties when Staticstar is unable to. He came from SimpleClan as an apprentice.

Medics- Shockwave-Pikachu- a young Pikachu who was born to do what he does. He takes pride in his job, and does even the most tedious tasks with a smile.

Warriors-

Jolteon-Bristlefur- A strict Pokemon that rarely smiles.

Electabuzz- Thunderfist- A strangely gentle Pokemon with a big heart.

Magneton- Buzzshock- a cynnical Pokemon that views things in a pessimistic way.

Mareep- Fluffpelt- an older warrior that will soon join the elders. She was an excellent hunter in her prime.

Apprentices-

Elekid- Snap-paw- a quiet and intelligent apprentice that keeps his thoughts to himself. Mentor is Buzzshock.

Joltpaw- Emolga- This agile Pokemon loves to play tricks on other Pokemon. Mentor is Bristlefur.

Queens-

Zebstrika- Boltstrike- a shy Pokemon that can pack a lot of volts if you mess with her kits.

Pachirisu- Stuntail- a young queen that is usually concerned about everyone and everything.

Kits-

Blitzle- Stompkit- a young and mischeivous kit that often gets into trouble.

Boltstrike's kit

Pachirisu- Sweetkit- a little kit that follows Stompkit around.

Stuntail's kit

Elders-

Minjolt- Minun- This old Pokemon has a soft spot for kits and 'paws.

SKULLCLAN bad boys

Leader: Stunkstar-Stunky- This ambitious Pokemon decided he wanted his own Clan and made it. Mate of Firesmash.

Deputy: Coughingstrike-Koffing- An unusually small Pokemon, Coughingstrike is know for coughing right into you!

Medics: Swiftseed-Hoppip- A normal sized Hoppip, this Pokemon is kind of a shy Pokemon that was bullied into becoming the Medic.

Warriors-

Batcloud- This Zubat is Skullclan's only warrior!

Queens-

Firesmash- Magmar-This is Skullclan's only Queen!

Kits-

Smashkit- Magby- This is Skullclan's only kit!

Blazeclan fire

Leader- Charmeleon- Charstar- a prideful Pokemon that defends his Clan with everything he's got. He shuns the medics, and only became leader because of his burning ambition. Flamepelt's mate.

Deputy- Combusken- Combfur- a Combusken with a firey temper. He's one of Charstar's allys, and helped him reach the top.

Medic- Rapidtail- Ponyta- A shunned, shy Pokemon that is forever alone. She longs for a friend.

Warriors-

Growlfur- Arcanine- This warrior is one of Blazeclan's finest. She is one of Charstar's allies and has helped him reach the top.

Tailstrike- Ninetales- This agile warrior is not a supporter of Charstar; he dislikes the way Charstar shuns the medic.

Quilava- Firequill- A relatively neutral warrior that just wants what is best for the Clan.

Queens-

Flamepelt- Flareon- This fiery queen is very strong, but is quick to temper.

Kits-

Firekit- Flareon- This newly born kit is a normal kit, well, as normal as kits are. Littermate is Emberkit.

Flamepelt's kit

Emberkit- Charmander- This newly born kit has a burning ambition like his father. Littermate is Firekit.

Flamepelt's kit

Elders-

Rupteye-Camerupt- This one-eyed elder is a very serious elder who will wack you if he thinks you aren't doing your job well enough.

Apprentices-

Numpaw-Numel- This Pokemon is agile. Mentor is Growlfur.

Searpaw-Growlithe- This Pokemon is Growlfur's powerful son. His answer to everything is attack it. Mentor is Tailstrike.

AQUACLAN water

Leader- Feraligator- Hydrostar- a large but respected Pokemon. He rose to the top because of his likeable personality and his skill at fighting. Stompfeather's mate.

Deputy- Wartortle- Wartail- A tough Pokemon that doesn't speak much bit earns respect from his Clanmates because of his actions. He saved the Clan many times when under attack. Watercloud's mate.

Medic- Azurill- Smoothpelt- A small blue Azurill that is highly valued by his Clanmates. He's saved the lives of many Pokemon.

Warriors-

Bluefur-Golduck- This Pokemon works very hard in Aquaclan.

Watercloud- Poliwhirl- This Pokemon is pregnant, but hasn't had kits yet.

Shellsmash- Kingler- This Pokemon is Aquaclan's best hunter. You know, because of his big pinchers.

Queens-

Stompfeather-Marshstomp- Currently Aquaclan's only queen, this mother is very proud of her daughter.

Kits-

Mudkit- Mudkip- Aquaclan's only kit, this Pokemon is very playful and friendly.

Elders-

Starsmash- Starmie- This Pokemon was known to smash into her opponents when she was a warrior.

Apprentices-

Vappaw- Vaporeon- This Pokemon is a very sleek Pokemon that loves to work. Mentor is Shellsmash.

Pincherpaw- Corphish- This clumsy Pokemon trips over himself atleast once a day. Mentor is Bluefur.

CURSECLAN ghost&dark

Leader- Gengar- Darkstar- This mysterious Pokemon is the leader over an even more mysterious clan. Flamefeather's mate.

Deputy- Absol- Bladestrike- This powerful Pokemon will take out any Pokemon that gets in her way. Extremely loyal to Curseclan.

Medic- Spiritcloud- Spiritomb- This suprisingly gentle Pokemon will try to fix up any Pokemon in need of help. He is very kind to kits and elders.

Warriors-

Eyewillow- Sableye- This Pokemon has sharp, piercing eyes which help him see prey that no one would normally see.

Flamefeather- Chandelure- Since this Pokemon levitates, she can move quickly towards whatever she is fighting. She is pregnant, but hasn't had her kits yet.

Dusksmash- Dusknoir- This powerful Pokemon can endure many powerful blows. Houndclaw's mate.

Queens-

Houndclaw- Houndoom- This agile she-Pokemon has recently had a kit.

Kits-

Puppykit- Houndour- This newly born kit has the face like a lil puppy.

Elders-

Crowtail- Honchcrow- This old Pokemon likes to scare other Pokemon wih her stories.

Apprentices-

Scrapaw- Scarggy- This Pokemon is kind of clumsy. Mentor is Bladestrike.

Mispaw- Misdreavus- This Pokemon loves to go around scaring kits. Mentor is Flamefeather.

SMASHCLAN fighting

Leader- Fiststar- Primeape- This agile Pokemon punches hard and fast. Spiketail's mate.

Deputy- Hitwillow- Hitmontop- This Pokemon loves to have fun. She is kind of carefree.

Medics- Medicloud- Medicham- This Pokemon is kind of harsh and hateful to you if you get hurt, or do anything stupid. She will soon become an elder.

Warriors-

Smackclaw- Mienshao- This sleek Pokemon quickly knocks out her opponents. She is pregnant with kits.

Punchpalm- Hariyama- This large Pokemon is one of Smashclan's best warriors. He has amazing power and defense. Smackclaw's mate.

Durrock- Conkeldurr- This Pokemon is kind of stupid, but he has enough power to make up for that idioticness.

Queens-

Spiketail- Lucario- This female Lucario misses her brother, but she understands.

Kits-

Flowerkit-Riolu- This female Pokemon is littermates with Bluekit.

Spiketail's kit

Bluekit- Riolu- This male Pokemon is littermates with Flowerkit.

Spiketail's kit

Elders-

Machpunch- Machamp- This old Pokemon likes to show off his strength to kits and 'paws.

Apprentices-

Purplepaw- Tyrogue- This Pokemon seem to have greater defense than attack. Mentor is Smackclaw.

Floatpaw- Meditite- This Pokemon loves to float around camp impressing the kits. Mentor is Hitwillow.

GRASSYCLAN grass/bug/Poison

Leader-Greenstar- Sceptile- a harsh Pokemon, this leader will not deal with funny business.

Deputy- Treeclaw- Semisage- A Pokemon that is very full of himself.

Medic- Leafstrike- Leavanny- A very graceful female Pokemon, she strikes your wound with herbs in a flash.

Warriors-

Snakewillow-Arbok- This snakelike Pokemon hunt her prey sneakily. She is pregnant.

Mudsmack- Muk- This glob of a Pokemon poisons his opponents to make the battle end quickly. Snakewillow's mate.

Slicewing- Scizor- This fast Pokemon slashes his opponents down quickly. Plantcloud's mate.

Queens-

Plantcloud- Cottonee- This gentle Pokemon does not have great attack.

Kits-

Cloudkit- Cottonee- This fierce Pokemon has great attack, but she has terrible defense.

Plantcloud's kit

Wingkit- Scyther- This winged Pokemon is gentle like his mother.

Plantcloud's kit

Goldenkit- Leafeon- This Leafeon's mother died giving birth to her. Her father was killed in a skirmish with Skullclan a few days before she was born.

Elders-

Bugyhorn- Heracross- This old Pokemon is getting weaker everyday.

Apprentices-

Pedepaw- Venipede- This Pokemon likes to help out Bugyhorn. Mentor is Plantcloud.

Mushroompaw- Shroomish- This Pokemon used to just sit down and no one could find him. Mentor is Treeclaw.

ROUGHCLAN rock&ground

Leader- Rockstar- Rhyperior- This large Pokemon is suprising a prankster, but knows when to draw the line and when to be serious.

Deputy-Bouldersmash- Golem- This boulderlike female Pokemon is very harsh and strict.

Medics- Woodfeather- Sudowoodo- This treelike Pokemon loves to help.

Warriors-

Gigawillow- Gigalith- This Pokemon is one of Roughclan's best fighters. Cavestrike's mate.

Cavestrike- Onix- This giant female Pokemon is suprisingly gentle and fun to be around. She is pregnant.

Rollwillow- Donphan- This Pokemon is a good hunter. Sandcloud's mate.

Queens-

Sandcloud- Sandslash- She recently had kits.

Kits-

Smashkit-Cranidos- This blue headed Pokemon loves to run into things.

Nosekit- Nosepass- This Pokemon goes around touching everything gently. He has shown a thing for fixing Pokemon up.

Elders-

Wackstick- Marowak- This grumpy old Pokemon loves to smack people with her stick.

Apprentices-

Tarpaw- Pupitar- This Pokemon is one of the few 'paws in Roughclan. Mentor is Bouldersmash.

Shellpaw- Dwebble- This Pokemon is one of the few 'paws in Roughclan. Mentor is Gigawillow.

METALCLAN steel/Ice

Leader- Hornstar- Aggron- This fierce Pokemon used to break through giant boulders in his spare times.

Deputy- Bearsmash- Beartic- This gentle Pokemon loves all people in Metalclan.

Medic- Vanicloud- Vanilluxe- This freezing cold Pokemon likes to help people.

Warriors-

Mawile- Fiercesnap- this warrior uses everything there is to her advantage, and isn't afraid to mercilessly KO opponents.

Skarmory- Steelwing- The fastest warrior in MetalClan. He uses his wings to his advantage in battles.

Steelix- Roughpelt- uses his burrowing ability to his advantage.

Cloyster- Shellsnap- a quiet Pokemon who keeps to himself.

Jynx- Softpunch- a gentle Pokemon who can pack a punch

Apprentices-

Aron- Hardpaw- An apprentice who wants to be like Hornstar when he grows up. Mentor is Fiercesnap

Queens-

Weavile- Sharpclaw- A fiercely protective mother, and is not afraid to scratch anyone that messes with her or her kit.

Piloswine- Thickfur- usually quiet, but like Sharpclaw, spurts into violent battles if you mess with her kit.

Kits-

Sneasel- Clawkit- An ambitious kit that wants to be leader one day.

Sharpclaw's kit

Swinub-Tuskkit- A small kit that keeps to himself.

Thickfur's kit

Elders-

Aggron- Smallfoot- an unusually small Pokemon who doesn't do much anymore

SIMPLECLAN normal&flying

Leader- Pinkstar- Wigglytuff- This insane Pokemon is super strong and thinks only the strongest should be allowed in her clan. Kisscloud's mate

Deputy- Bullsmash- Tauros- This Pokemon is quick to anger and is kind of insane as well. Licksmash's mate.

Medic- Furcloud- Furret- This gentle Pokemon has a big temper. He will only help Simpleclan members.

Warriors-

Normfeather- Eevee- This is one of the many Pokemon who do not support their leaders. Starwillow's mate

Licksmack- Lickitung- This is one of the many Pokemon who do not support Pinkstar, Bullsmash, and Furcloud. She is pregnant.

Queens-

Starwillow- Staraptor- She doesn't really care for who leads the clan, she just supports Simpleclan itself.

Kisscloud- Togekiss- This gentle Pokemon is loving and caring to everyone.

Kits-

Tailkit- Tailow- This fierce Pokemon wants to grow up to be like Pinkstar.

Singkit- Jigglypuff- This pink Pokemon is so fluffy and loves to sing!

Elders-

Sleepyfeather- Snorlax- This elder usually sleeps all the time.

Apprentices-

Catpaw- Meowth- This is Simpleclan's only 'paw. Mentor is Normfeather.

MENTALCLAN psychic

Leader- Zamstar- Alakazam- This harsh Pokemon trains himself in the ways of, well, everything. Crystalcloud's mate.

Deputy- Slicefist- Gallade- This quick female Pokemon loves to fight.

Medic- Feathersmash- Xatu- This gentle Pokemon is very good at helping Pokemon.

Warriors-

Metablade- Metagross- This amazingly strong Pokemon is one of Mentalclan's best warriors, alteast in hunting.

Slowking- Slowsmash- This Pokemon moves slowly, but is actually pretty strong and has great defense. Clownwillow's mate.

Starmie- Crystalcloud- This female Pokemon is pregnant.

Queens-

Mr. Mine- Clownwillow- She is very playful and fun, but will protect her kits with her life.

Kits-

Abra- Psykit- This little kit moves around with his move, Psychic.

Mine Jr.- Funkit- This little kit is always playing little pranks on everyone.

Elders-

Hypno- Feathersleep- An old Pokemon who hypnotizes the kits to sleep with his stories.

Apprentices

Nautpaw- Wynaut- One of Mentalclan's few 'paws, Nautpaw is a clumsy 'paw. Mentor is Metablade.

Pearlpaw- Spoink- One of Mentalclan's few paws, Pearlpaw cherishes her pearl more than her life. Mentor is Slicefist.

**MAGEKCLAN ?**

HAHA NO INFO!

NOT CREATED YET!

FREECLAN everyone

Leader: Plainstar-Raticate- This leader decided to take in the Magekal kits. He left Simpleclan with Featherwing to form a clan where everyone is invited.

Deputy: Featherwing-Pidgeotto- This Pokemon moves around so fast it barely stops to think. She left Simpleclan with Plainstar to form a clan where everyone is invited.

Medics: Thunderwillow-Pachruisu- This Pokemon is kind of slow if you catch my drift. He was kicked out of Electroclan for, well, stupidity. He was the medic apprentice there, so he quickly picked up the medic spot.

Warriors:

Blueflame- Dewott- This Pokemon is Foxtail's mate. He was thrown out of Aquaclan for liking a fire type, Foxtail. They came together and mated here, and here they shall stay.

Palmstrike- Lucario- This powerful Pokemon is one of Freeclan's best fighters. This Pokemon is Dracofeather's mate. He left Smashclan just to be with Dracofeather, and they were able to mate here.

Scarwillow- Blissey- This normally peaceful Pokemon has an ugly scar over its face because a badger attacked when she was a kit. This is one of the most vicious Pokemon in all of PokeLakeForest. This Pokemon was forced to leave her old clan, Simpleclan, because she was too ugly for them. Plainstar and Featherwing left Simpleclan and formed this clan just so she didn't have to be a rogue. They also decided that anyone can join it, no matter what.

Queens:

Foxtail- Ninetails- This Pokemon is now the mother of Magekkit and Graykit. She left Blazeclan and her littlermate, Tailstrike, behind for Blueflame.

Dracofeather- Dragonair- This graceful Pokemon is one of Freeclan's few Queens. She left Dracoclan for a chance to be with Palmstrike.

Kits:

Vulkit- Vulpix- This Vulpix is Magekkit and Graykit's new best friend, since they saved her life.

Foxtail's kit.

Magekkit- Shiny Umbreon- This Magekal Pokemon is awesome!

?'s kit.

Graykit- Gray Espeon- This strange Magekal healer Pokemon is awesome! She is not even a normal shiny Espeon; she is a gray one!

?'s kit.

Calmkit- Meditite- This calm kit is kind of freaky. I mean, who is a calm kit? Dracofeather's kit.

Elders:

Floatpad- Floatzel- This old Pokemon likes to share stories of his childhood with, well, anyone. He left Aquaclan after they kicked his son, Blueflame, out of the clan. He joined up here, and has been happy.

Apprentices:

Slowpaw- Slowbro- This slow Pokemon tries his best, but isn't the sharpest knife just like Thunderwillow. Mentor is Scarwillow.

Snowpaw- Snorunt- This prankster Pokemon is pretty funny, but in times of need he is know to still play pranks! Mentor is Blueflame. She was kicked out of his old clan for playing to many pranks. She was welcome here!

Pinpaw- Pinsir- This serious Pokemon is kind of a shy Pokemon. Mentor is Dracofeather. He was kicked out of his old clan for being too serious to the kits. He was welcome here!

Prologue: The Special Kits

The lightning crashed into the tree with a crack. Plainstar shivered. He did not like the feel of this night. He listened closely and he heard two little kits. Plainstar rushed towards the noise, breaking through the rain. He stopped by the tree that had just been struck by lightning and he saw an amazing sight. Two kits, a shiny Umbreon and a gray Espeon. "Help us…" The Espeon said in a whisper. Plainstar grabbed them, making sure not to hurt them with his giant teeth.

Suddenly, another lightning came crashing down right toward Plainstar and the kits. Plainstar tried to jump in front of the kits, but the Umbreon stepped forward and a white flash suddenly struck their eyes. When Plainstar looked again, he saw that they were fine, the lightning was gone, and that the Umbreon's blue markings were glowing. The kits suddenly fell to the ground asleep.

As the rain pattered down onto Plainstar's face, he dragged the kits to Freeclan's little camp. Freeclan wasn't so big right now, but eventually Plainstar would be leader over many. When he brought the kits into the nursery, the queens looked at him funny. He thought for a moment. "I found these kits in the rain. They must have been abandoned. This one is Magekkit and this one is Graykit." He said pointing the Umbreon and then to the Espeon. "Take care of them." He said while walking out of the nursery.

The queens looked at each other and shrugged. "I have extra milk." Foxtail said flittering her nine tales around. She fed the new kits and they laid against her nice warm fur.

"_Thank you."_Foxtail heard in her head. _"You saved our li..."_She saw Magekkit fall to the ground asleep. She stared at him oddly, then just shrugged and laid down going to sleep.

Foxtail was awakened by her two new kits and her original red furred one. She thought back to when Plainstar named her original kit Vulkit. She heard coughing and looked down to see Vulkit coughing. She stared wide eyed at her sick kit. Vulkit sat there with her eyes closed coughing away weakly. Suddenly, Vulkit just stopped and Foxtail screeched," Save my kit!" Magekkit took a step forward and touched Vulkit on the nose. Magekkit's blue marking sglowed. Vulkit coughed again. Magekkit stepped back and Graykit stepped forward holding some catmint.

"You should eat this! It will taste really yummy!" Graykit said while forcing Vulkit to eat the catmint. Quickly, Vulkit recovered and was back to being a normal kit. The trio of kits went around having fun, listening to elders, and causing trouble. Foxtail just sat there all day amazed at what the two kits had done to save her first kit. She decided then that they were all her kits, no matter who their mother really was.

That night, Foxtail went to Plainstar and explained what happened. Plainstar just stared at her and shrugged. "Those are very, very special kits, but we must keep their powers hidden. We don't want people using it for evil." Plainstar warned. Foxtail agreed and they went their separate ways.

Plainstar turned and went straight to the med den. Thunderwillow was sitting there with her eyes wide open, glowing the exact same color that Magekkit's markings glowed as.

_"Magekclan must rise or the Forest shall FALL!"_All of StarClan shouted out of Thunderwillow's mouth.

**AN(Magekstar):**

**Dun dun dun dun... Well, that was completely awesome and pretty long. Have a character plush you want? Go ahead and ask for it from the Clans of PokeLakeForest. Man, we really need a shorter name. Who wants a plushie? Here, have a glowing baby shiny Umbreon plushie. It is so cute!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN(MAGEKSTAR): **

**Sorry hntrofdmnds, I didn't even realize that I did that until you pointed it out. I just thought that Golduck is Blue and a common cat ending is Fur and made Bluefur. Here you can have a Golduck, named Bluefur, plushie. -hands plushie of Bluefur to****hntrofdmnds-**

**AN(GRAYWHISPER)**

**Chapter 1! Maybe coming a little late, due to my own laziness. Oh well. :P Hope any lurkers out there are enjoying. we really could use some reviews, even if you don't say much. Even if not that many people search for fanfics in such an odd crossover area... we could use some. Anyway, enough with my whining and on to the story! **

Chapter 1: First Impressions

_~Graykit's POV~_

I yawn widely, standing and stretching, opening my eyes and rubbing them with one paw. I can vaguely remember yesterday's panic, and even thinking about it makes my pulse race. I look around, carefully stepping away from Magekkit, Vulkit, and my adoptive mother. Looking around, I see the... nursery, was it? Just as I remembered it. The ground is soft and squishy underfoot, and the air is warm and stuffy, but somehow, comforting.

Bored, I turn back around, pushing Magekkit and Vulkit awake.

"Come on!" I say. "I'm bored of the nursery already. Wake up!"

Magekkit opens his eyes first, glaring at me. "I don't wanna get up." He mutters. Vulkit just rolls over without saying anything.

I roll my eyes. "Lazy." I mutter. I nudge them around some more, until I accidentally wake up Foxtail, who's nine tails easily curl over us.

I scowl stubbornly, and continue to push Magekkit. "Get up!" I whine. "I'm bored!"

He finally stands up, only to give me the evil eye. "I didn't want to wake up." He muttered.

"Obviously." I scowl at him, then proceed to shoving Vulkit. "Wake up!"

"No..." Comes a faint whisper. "I'm tired."

"I don't care!" I whine again. "I wanna get out of the nursery!"

"Fine." She murmurs, Foxtail laughing quietly. She stands up and follows me to the exit of the nursery, and I look around.

"Magek?" I call.

I turn around and then I fall forwards on my face as someone knocks me over from behind. I can hear Magekkit's giggles before I even turn around.

"Nobody wakes me up." He smirks. I roll my eyes and slide forward, quickly standing up before I could get pinned again.

"Come on." I say. "Let's go see camp." I look to Foxtail and she nods, so I proudly stalk outside, Vulkit and Mageekkit follow behind me, Magekkit sulking and Vulkit too tired to do or say anything.

I step outside and gasp, sun falling in my face and momentarily blinding me. My vision clears, and I look around, amazed.

"I saw outside before you." Magekkit brags.

"Shut up."

I step a little farther out of the nursery, everything so huge compared to the small area that was all I really remembered. Magekkit is trying to hide it, but I can tell he's just as stunned. Vulkit rubs her eyes and steps farther then me, uncaring.

The camp is a wide area, with several rocky levels and slopes. The nursery is at one of the higher levels, giving us a great view of the rest of camp. Sticking out of one of the sides is a smooth rocky ledge that looks warm in the sun. A Raticate sits on top, watching the Clan down below as it goes about with daily activites. On the side of the ledge, you can see a tunnel. Directly in front of the ledge, a waterfall pours out, pooling down below into a bubbly, cheerful, pond.

I skid down the slope and closer to the water, its reflective surface drawing me closer. The other kits are hot on my heels. I dip one paw into the water, the cool feeling making me smile. Vulkit looks at me funny.

"How can you stand to touch water?" She asks, lip curling. "I can only drink water. When I touch it, my paw tingles like its fallen asleep."

"It's because your a fire type." I say, without fully knowing exactly what I was going to say before I said it. "Fire types have to stay away from water. It's their weakness."

Vulkit and Magekkit stared. They were astounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." I said, standing. "Let's go explore the rest of camp!"

I rushed off, and Magekkit, not one to be beaten by me, rushed ahead. I skidded to a stop just before we entered a dark hole in one of the rock sides of our Clan's base. Magek tried to stop himself, but since he was running faster than me, didn't manage to stop fast enough. He slid into the den, and I hear several muffled cries as he dashes back out, looking frightened. Vulkit and I laugh.

"That's the warriors' den." Vulkit manages, still half-laughing.

A tired-looking Lucario sticks his head out of the warriors den. Vulkit gasps.

"Palmstrike! Sorry! We didn't mean to, I mean, it was an accident!" She stumbles.

The Lucario laughs. "Don't worry. I only came out to say hi and give you a few pointers."

Vulkit smiles, while Magekkit and I look at him with wide eyes. This warrior was much scarier-looking then any other Pokemon we'd seen.

"I'd advise you to stay out of the dens." He says. "There are irritable, tired warriors in here, and you shouldn't wake them up. They'll only snap at you and get you in trouble with your mother. Stay out of the medicine den. That Pachirisu will have you talking with him in a conversation that dosn't make any sense for hours. The leader's den is off limits to kits. If anything, you should check out the apprentice and elder den. Those are where you will be most welcome and also probably have the most fun."

Vulkit practically trips over her own paws as she thanks him. Magekkit and I smile and nod as Palmstrike re-enters the warrior den and leaves us to our own devices. Vulkit slumps and takes a deep breath.

"Hey," I say, patting her shoulder with my tail. "What's the matter?"

"Palmstrike is one of the most respected warriors in ALL of FreeClan!" She says. "He might be the most powerful, even more powerful then Plainstar!" She looks extremely agitated.

"Relax." My tail drops off her shoulder as I pad away, Magek already far ahead of me. He flicks his tail to us and we hurry to catch up with him.

"I think this is the apprentice den." He says.

"So?" I question. "We're just going to parade in there?" I do an imitation of what it would be like, plastering an overly cheerful expression on my face, pricking my ears, and raising my tail. "Hi! We're kits and we wanted to come in here! So now we're in here!" I look over to the other kits to guage their reaction.

Magekkit smirks. "We can do that if you do it first."

I frown. "No way. You do it."

"No way ever."

We both turn to look at Vulkit at the same time. She seems to shrink as she pushes closer to the ground.

"We don't have to do that." She mutters. "I know Slowpaw, he's really nice."

"He'll let us in the apprentice den?" Magekkit questions.

"Yeah, for sure." She says. She stands and pokes her head in the apprentice den. "Slowpaw?" She calls tentatively.

We wait a few seconds in tense silence. Then a slow, muted reply, comes.

"Vulkit? Come on in. No need to wait outside as if you were a guest or somethin'." Vulkit smiles and pads inside, Magekkit and I following behind her slowly.

The apprentice den is smaller than the nursery but isn't as cozy. The ground isn't as soft and the air smells like wet rock. It's not as warm as the nursery either, but I find myself liking it all the same.

Vulkit is talking to who I assume is Slowpaw, a Slowbro who speaks and moves slowly. He welcomes us, and I notice only three nests have been set up in the dimly-lit rock cave. A small brown Pokemon is asleep in one.

"That's Snowpaw." Slowpaw says. "You're lucky he's not awake right now or-"

There's a wail of alarm and Vulkit screams. Snowpaw wakes up and Slowpaw waddles over to the apprentice den exit.

"There's an attack on the camp!" someone was screaming. "An attack!"

I shrunk closer to the floor. Slowpaw turns to us.

"Ger out of here!" He yells.

Magekkit, Vulkit, and I scramble out of the den and into a mass of chaos. Everyone is running around, wailing. I spot a bush and clear space on the other side. I tug Magekkit and Vulkit with me as I dart out of camp and into the bush...

_~Magekkit's POV~_

We crash through the brush running out of camp. I sneak a peek looking back and see warriors rushing out to fight the invaders. While looking behind me, I trip over a tree root and fall on my face. Graykit and Vulkit nudge me to my feet and we run deep into the woods, not caring in the least that we were scaring all the prey away. We were running as fast as our tiny little paws could take us. We ran and ran and ran until we couldn't run any longer. I decide to take advantage of this situation and say, "It is time for an adventure!"

"An adventure?" Vulkit questions between puffs of breathe. Graykit looks up with a shiny gleam in her eye.

"Yes! Think about the next time we will be able to explore outside of camp! It will be in six moons and that is like forever! Are you with me?" I yell jumping onto a rock.

"I'm in!" Graykit yells jumping onto another rock.

"Uh I guess I'm in too." Vulkit says looking around. "Hey you two took all the rocks!" Graykit and I look at each other and start giggling so hard we fall off our rocks. Vulkit quickly joins us and we roll around in the dirt for a little while.

"Well, onward my followers!" I say getting up and walking forward.

"How come you get to be leader?" Graykit whined.

"Because you woke me up!" I say grouchily remembering the morning. Graykit glares at me and murmers under her breath. I stick my tongue out and run away giggling as they chase me.

We quickly come across a different type of scent. We sniff at the new, odd scent. It sends shivers down my spine and I say, "Let's leave this. It doesn't feel right."

Vulkit agrees, but stubborn Graykit says, "Why? Are you a vole?" I hiss at her and jump at her. No one calls me a vole!

Eventually, Vulkit pulls us apart and we realize how lost we are. "Err. Do you guys know which way leads back to camp?" Vulkit questions. We all stare at each other, realizing what our playfulness has cost us. It begins to rain and we huddle together. I get an odd sense of danger. I look around, but don't see anyway. Vulkit looks at me and Graykit oddly and I look at Graykit, learning that we both have a sense of danger even with no one there.

Suddenly, Coughingstrike smashes out of the bushes and snarls at us, "Look what I got here. A couple of yummy little kits." Coughingstrike charges towards us with full speed!

**AN(MAGEKSTAR): **

**Well, definitely awesome, right? Leave some reviews!**


End file.
